Motor vehicle bodies are known, such as the body described in DE 103 12 393 A1. When the bonnet in this known body is raised in front to catch a pedestrian in the event of an accident, the bonnet lock must be released before the actuating element can begin to raise the bonnet. To effect this release, a bottom part of the actuating element is resting on a swivel lever which is operated upon the extension of the actuating element and releases the bonnet lock via a Bowden pull wire. Accordingly, the actuating element cannot begin to raise the bonnet immediately upon the beginning of its extension movement, but time and lift of the actuating element is lost to release the bonnet lock beforehand. The necessity of rendering the bottom part of the actuating element temporarily movable on the one hand, yet supporting it firmly enough, on the other hand, after a completed release of the bonnet lock so that it can raise the bonnet will result in a mechanically complex and possibly failure-prone construction.
It is at least our objective of this invention to create a body of the initially indicated type which achieves a release of the bonnet lock by means of a simple structure and in which the release of the bonnet lock does not result in any delay in raising the bonnet. In addition, other objectives, features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, summary, and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and foregoing background.